


day*6. IN THE BACK

by eloveated



Series: DOPIL*WEEK [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: DISGUSTING EW ITS JUST NO it's too CUte, Day6 - Freeform, F/F, Femme6, Fluff, day6shipweeks2018, dopilweek2018, girls, i'm laughing at my own stupidity lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: in which doha goes on a road trip with her unnis and gets stuck alone in the back seat while wonchang and sungyu sit up frontp.s. i still can't title, lol





	day*6. IN THE BACK

**Author's Note:**

> *
> 
> dowoon = doha  
> wonpil = wonchang  
> sungjin = sungyu
> 
> #shorthaircrewROCKS

*

doha was... bored. she was EXTREMELY bored, and it was all because her crush was sitting up front while she was stuck in the back seat of their band leader's car. her only company in the back seat was her cajon, which she hugged to her chest for at least SOME form of comfort...

here's the thing: wonchang had wanted to sit up front so she could talk to sungyu about the picnic area they were currently driving to. so that's how doha ended up sitting in the back all alone, tapping away at her instrument mindlessly while the wind whistled through her short hair and turned it into a swaying mountain of fluff atop her head.

"doha-ah!" she heard, and her head immediately rose to look toward the front seats. wonchang was glancing back at her, twisting her body so she could lean toward the back seats. "do you want us to close the windows?!"

doha sighed and shook her head. "the breeze is nice, unni!" she yelled so the brunette could hear her above the whooshing of the wind. 

"cool." and wonchang flashed her the most beautiful grin ever before her body turned back up front so she could talk with sungyu about where they were going.

doha heaved a sigh, her fingers beginning to tap out the rhythm of beethoven's fifth symphony on the cajon. "i like the breeze here, but i'd like it even more if you were here, too," she murmured under her breath so the girls up front wouldn't hear her.

*

"you need to tell her," sungyu told wonchang assertively once the girl's head was back up front. 

the short-haired brunette instantly shook her head and hissed out, "no way, unni! she'll hate me forever!"

"no, she WoN't..." sungyu sighed out, carefully adding some gas so they could more easily make the sway-ey turn up the mountain road. "she literally looks at you with heart eyes every ten seconds!"

wonchang doubtingly gave her friend a pointed look and muttered, "she looks at you that way, too..."

the black-haired girl unfortunately heard her and sing-songed out, "not tru-ue!~"

wonchang just groaned and slumped back in her seat. the wind brushing her cheeks tried to rub away the faint tint of pink misting them... with no success. "i just... we'll see. maybe i'll tell her when we get there... maybe i won't."

her unni sighed and patted her knee with her stick-shift hand. "take your time, wonnie... but believe in yourself."

the brunette nodded and played with her unni's hand while she contemplated what she would do. until the black-haired girl pulled it away to make another particularly wide turn up the treacherous yet beautiful road, that is.

*

doha was woken up by a soft hand on her cheek. a cold ring was pressing against the skin beside her eye, and she groaned as she brushed the sleek fingers away. "just... just a few more minutes...~ eomma..."

she was about to nod off again, but a gentle voice broke her out of her near-slumber. "do-do... doha-ah... we're here!" 

the black-haired girl immediately sprang up, brushing her messy locks out of her eyes and swiping at the trail of slobber sliding down from the corner of her lip. "a-ah! changie-unni! i'm up! i'm up, now!"

wonchang was leaning over her, cherry blossom petals resting in her swaying hair, sunlight streaming around her entire figure, a stray piece of hair resting on her eyebrow... the younger girl's eyes flicked down to her unni's lips, where a petal had stuck to them. without thinking, doha reached up to brush it off. when the brunette smiled in bliss, the younger girl realized what she had just done. her arm immediately flew back to clench her racing heart and she stuttered out, "ah... sorry, wonchangie-unni... i'm.... it's just... you're like a cherry blossom tree!~" she shut her mouth, her ears tinting pink, and the shade began to spread to her cheeks.

wonchang's face blossomed with a smile, bringing the corners of her petal-pink lips upwards. she leaned closer to her dongsaeng with a smile, placing her hand on the seat beside the girl to lean over her. "i do, huh?" her sneaky features ignited with sweetness as the other girl's face became red. 

sungyu was laughing from outside the open back door of the car while screaming, "you close enough to see her heart eyes without your ugly glasses now, wonchangie?!~"

as the brunette's face took on a scowl and a pink shade, dohu breathed out, "your glasses aren't ugly, unnie. whatever you wear becomes pretty... even that pink sweater you wore last week!"

sungyu was close to crying, holding onto her stomach as she sat on their picnic blanket and laughed her heart out.

wonchang's face became darker with warm color and she murmured out with pouted lips, "my olmeoni knit that for me..."

seeing her unnie embarrassed caused a frantic doha to impulsively burst out with, "unni, don't be embarrassed! here, i'll say something much more embarrassing!! i like you! i like you so, so much!!~ i like you so much it hurts!!~" she instantly smashed her hands over her burning face and felt like she wanted to cry. Stupid.... I'm so stupid!!! WHY?! Oh my god... Whyyyy--

stumped, wonchang stayed still for what felt like a long while. Woah... WOAH!! whAT?! OHmygOD!! SHE... shE LiKES mE?!! yES!!!!!! the brunette grabbed at her dongsaeng's hands and carefully tugged them away to reveal her shy and, frankly, embarrassed face. "that's not embarrassing at all, doha-ah!! you have to do better than that!"

the black-haired girl closed her eyes, pushing back the urge to cry in confusion. "i... i want to kiss you!~"

sungyu snorted from behind them, trying to hide her laughter behind her hat (JUST LIKE AUTHOR-NIM, LOL). "go for it, ha-ie... she won't mind!~"

and so the girl did, a peck landing on the place where the petal had been resting just moments ago. and the world behind her closed eyelids filled with falling cherry blossoms and smiling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> e W


End file.
